


Nighttime View

by Autumnblaze



Series: Short OC stories [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Furries, Furry, Furry OC, Gen, OC, OCs - Freeform, i love the character so much, it probably sucks ngl, mouse oc - Freeform, this is just a random character development piece i wrote since i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnblaze/pseuds/Autumnblaze
Summary: Jersey spends a night on a rooftop, reflecting on his life.





	Nighttime View

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first work on here! I'm not the best at writing so I apologize in advance! I'll eventually be writing more short stories like this about more OCS of mine, most of which exist in the same universe and timeline :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Character descriptions:
> 
> **Jersey** is a short furred, dull brown mouse with pink, hairless hands, feet, and tail. He has yellow eyes and red hair with the tips dyed black. He typically wears mascara and a red flannel.
> 
> This takes place a year before the present

A soft breeze wafted through the air, blowing nicely through Jersey's short brown fur, his red hair blowing in the wind. He puffed out a smoke and sighed, maneuvering his yellow eyes to the bustling crowded streets below him.

This was his favorite time of day, the air was nice, the lighting was wonderful, but most of all, he loved watching the people walk by on the loud city streets. He was high up enough for the sound to be more relaxing than annoying.

He adgusted the cigarette in his mouth as he wondered what was going in the lives of the people below, what were they doing, how were they feeling? The thought of being anyone but himself pleased him.

His parents kicked him out of their house when he was thirteen. His whole life, he'd only been a burden to them, they never wanted him, they treated him like shit, and honestly, he was pretty glad to be out of there.

Now he's eighteen, going into his senior year. He hasn't heard from his parents since, and he didn't want to. Once high school was over, maybe he could actually do something with his life, but then again, it was the nights like this that he'd genuinely miss.

He'd been surviving by keeping a backpack full of money he pick pocketed and cheap snacks he stole from local convienent stores and camping out in old abandoned buildings. 

Although his life was rough, it was cool, late summer nights like this that made it seem like maybe life was worth living, and maybe someday he'd be just another one of those people on the streets, talking to friends and not caring about anyone but himself.

He took his cigarette out of his mouth and blew out a breath of smoke before flicking the bud down onto the sidewalk below. He sighed deeply, looking up at the stars and leaning back to lay down on the cold concrete rooftop.

He wrapped tail over his legs as he reached his cold, hairless hand into the air, directed at the stars above him.

_One day it will get better._

He closed his eyes.

_One day..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
